


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-03
Updated: 2002-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Walter Skinner has found a unique way to exact revenge against Alex Krycek Part one of 6





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Turnabout Is Fair Play

### Turnabout Is Fair Play

#### by Lady Midath

Lady Midath's Fan FictionDisclaimer:Nope, don't own any of 'em, CC does, we all know that now, don't we :-)  
Fandom: X Files Slash  
Pairing: Skinner/Krycek/and later Mulder  
Rated: NC17  
Warnings: Non consensual m/m sex, bad language, some violence, angst  
Archive: Go for it, just let me know where  
Spoilers: Assume all the later episodes  
Please note that in this story, Alex Krycek still has both his arms  
STORY WARNING: In this story, I do not portray Walter Skinner as a sympathetic character but rather as a man bent on revenge. If you don't like seeing our favourite Assistant Director portrayed like this then maybe this story is not for you. Please don't flame me as you have been warned.  
Summary: Spender chooses a novel way to punish Alex 

Turnabout Is Fair Play 

**ONE**

Alex Krycek leaned against the wall of the building, watching the light shining from the upstairs window. 

He could feel the cold of the bricks even through his battered old leather jacket. He shivered slightly. *//Winter's on it's way.//* He thought as he stuck his hands deep into the pockets. 

He glanced up at the window again, at the distinctive X that was taped on the glass. 

He sighed and looked away once. *//Why am I putting myself through this?//* He wondered, and not for the first time. *//Why do I keep putting myself through this shit?//* 

Suddenly a twinge rippled through him, a slight burning sensation, one that was becoming horribly familiar now. 

*//What do you want from me now, you son of a bitch?//* He thought furiously as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. 

He pressed a button on the speed dial and held the phone to his ear. 

A terse voice answered the phone. "Where are you?" 

"At home." Alex replied, the lie coming smoothly to his lips. 

"Get your ass over here now, I want you." 

Alex went cold, he recognized that particular tone in his voice. The one that said, I am pissed as hell and I am going to take it out on your ass. 

"Where are you?" Alex asked, striving to keep his voice even. 

"At home, oh and Alex...don't keep me waiting." With that, the phone went dead. Alex tucked the cell phone back into his pocket, and taking one last look up at Mulder's apartment window, slowly walked towards his car. 

* * *

**TWO**

"It's about time you got here." Walter Skinner grunted at him as Alex walked through the door of Walter's condo. 

Alex glanced at him, his face carefully neutral. Walter closed the door, then looked Alex up and down with cool almost detached appraisal. 

"You look like shit." He remarked, Alex's lips quirked up in a humourless smile. 

"Gee Walter, thanks for the concern." 

The Assistant Director moved closer to him, his usually mild brown eyes cold and flinty. 

"Where were you when I called?" 

Alex resisted the urge to take a step back as the bigger man loomed over him. 

"I told you Walter, I was at home." 

He watched as Walter's eyes narrow, a cold narrow smile touching his lips. "Don't lie to me boy, now...where were you?" 

Alex swallowed hard, unable to bear Walter's gaze any longer, he looked away. 

Suddenly he felt his chin taken in a vice like grip. His head was wrenched around and he was forced to face the bigger man's cold angry glare. 

"I was at Mulder's...okay!" Alex snapped, his face colouring. "Happy now!" 

Walter released his chin and Alex took a step back, resisting the urge to rub the circulation back into his jaw. He was positive that there were going to be bruise marks on his chin tomorrow. 

"What have I told you about going over to Mulder's apartment?" Walter asked, his voice deceptively calm. 

"I didn't go up there." Alex replied defensively. I was just..." 

"I don't care what you were doing boy, I told you that you weren't ever to go near Mulder. Is that clear!" 

Alex glared at the older man, helpless rage and cold fear vying for place inside him. 

"You can't push me around you balding old fuck." He suddenly snarled, much to Walter's amusement. "I've had enough of you and your fucking..." The words dried up in his mouth as Walter produced a small silver coloured object, something like a hand held game, only slightly bigger. 

"Is that so Alex." He replied with a smile. He held the palm pilot up, watching the look on Alex's face. 

"Perhaps you need some reminding of exactly who you belong to now boy." 

Alex, his eyes still on the palm pilot shook his head. "N...no, no Walter there's no need, I... I..." 

He watched, panic rippling through him as Walter's thumb crept towards the key pad on the specially modified computer. 

"Please Walter, I'm sorry." Alex whimpered, too late. Sudden and terrible pain ripped through him as the nanocytes sizzled through his blood stream. 

Alex bit back a scream as he collapsed on to the carpet, his legs no longer able to support him. 

Walter watched dispassionately as the younger man writhed on the carpet, the veins standing out against his skin, turning his body into a cruel caricature. 

Finally he decided that Alex had been punished enough. He quickly shut the nanocytes in the ex-Consortium operative's body down and put the palm pilot back into the pocket of his neat dark suit. 

Trembling, Alex got to his feet, his stomach still roiling from the surge of nanocytes in his blood stream. 

"Now are you going to be making any more little side trips to Mulder's apartment?" He asked.   
Numbly Alex shook his head. 

Walter regarded the younger man with grim satisfaction. "Good." He replied, convinced that Alex had learned his lesson...for now anyway. 

"What did you want me for?" Alex asked, his voice barely above a whisper, he was painfully aware of Walter's scrutiny as he tried to shake off the nanocytes effects. 

"I feel like some...company tonight." Walter replied with an almost feral grin. "And since you were available, but then, you are always available these days aren't you." 

Alex stared at Walter, his face sullen, all the fight gone out of him now. 

"What's wrong boy, cat got your tongue...or should I say nanocytes." Walter chuckled at his own joke. Alex wisely said nothing. 

He watched as the older man walked over to the small neat kitchen, he turned and beckoned to Alex, who reluctantly followed. 

The table was set for two people. Walter pointed to a chair and Alex sat down. 

"I hope you like meatloaf, that's all I had time to cook tonight." Walter said as he carried the dishes filled with food over to the table. 

Alex stared down at the food, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans and a thick gravy, his favourites but he had absolutely no appetite. 

Walter poured a couple of glasses of wine, setting one down in front of Alex, then he held his own glass up in a toast. 

"To our new arrangement." He said cheerfully. "And to Spender for making it possible." 

Alex glared at him, not touching the glass. Walter took a mouthful of the Chablis, then looked over at the younger man. 

"Not joining me in a toast Alex?" He asked lightly, his voice almost mocking. 

"Why are you doing this Walter?" Alex asked, his voice strained. "Haven't you had your revenge?" 

Walter chuckled, taking his seat. "Revenge Alex, do you think that this is what this is all about? Simple revenge? Oh no little boy, it's a hell of a lot more complicated than that." 

Alex closed his eyes feeling the fury boil up inside him, pure white hot fury. For one insane moment he felt the urge to leap across the table and smash the bigger man to the floor. He waited until the urge had passed, after all, Walter still had that fucking palm pilot. 

He opened his eyes once more, to the amused look on Walter's broad handsome face. 

"What's wrong Alex...feeling a little helpless right now?" 

Alex took a deep shuddering breath. "Walter..." He began, but the older man held his hand up, stopping his sentence. 

"You know Alex, you should be grateful that I have the palm pilot and not say...Spender, or any of the other Consortium bastards, could you imagine the fun they would have?" 

Alex lifted his head slightly, saying nothing. 

"So if anything, you should count yourself lucky." Walter lifted a forkful of food to his mouth. 

"Yeah, I feel real lucky." Alex muttered. Walter shrugged. 

"I don't know what it was exactly that you did to piss Spender off, but whatever it was, it must have been a doozy." He said quietly. "I mean, to choose this way to punish you..." 

Alex shrugged. "I was trying to make some extra money on the side." He replied. "What's the harm in that." 

"Enough that Spender had you infected with the new improved version of nanocytes, and then gives the palm pilot to me." Walter said with a grin. "And then to give me the antidote to cure me of the nanocytes that I was infected with. I must say Alex that when you piss someone off, you really piss them off." 

"Yeah." Alex replied, his voice cold. "That must have made your day when Spender handed that fucking palm pilot over to you. It's must be fucking wonderful, being able to cripple me with one push of a button." 

"Welcome to the wonderful world of technology." Walter replied, his voice dripping with irony. "Just like you used to do to me if I recall. And these little guys are even better because I don't even need to be anywhere near you to activate them. I must say, the scientists that the Consortium hire are worth their weight in gold, being able to come up with something like this." 

"The new improved version." Alex replied heavily. "You were infected with the first test batch. They were pretty crude, these ones are a hell of a lot more refined." He could not keep the bitterness out of his voice. All this because he stole some shitty goddamed discs and files. 

God how he wished he had never been tempted to steal the discs, but he had wanted money, and some way to stick it to that black lunged bastard Spender all at the same time. It had seemed perfect. He had seen his chance, and taken it, only to have it all blow up in his face. 

Now he was royally fucked over. 

Walter glanced at him coolly. "You haven't touched your meal Alex." 

"I'm not hungry." He replied sullenly. Walter put his fork down. 

"I don't care whether you are hungry or not, if I tell you to eat, then you eat. If I tell you to jump you ask how fucking high. I own you now boy. Spender wrapped you up and handed you over to me and don't you ever forget it." 

"Fine." Alex snapped, grabbing his fork he dug into the now cold food, shoveling it into his mouth. 

Finishing the last mouthful, he pushed the plate roughly away, the cutlery rattling as he did so. 

Walter raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He finished the last of the wine and then started to clear the table. 

Alex watched the AD as he moved around the kitchen, for a big man, he moved with a peculiar grace. Alex knew that one of Walter's favourite pastimes was boxing, and it showed in his lithe economic movements as he stacked the dishwasher and wiped down the gleaming counter tops. 

Finally finished, he walked over to where Alex was sitting and grabbing his arm, hauled the younger man up to his feet. 

"Now that we've eaten, we should spend some quality time together, don't you think?" He said with the smile of a shark spotting a helpless swimmer. 

Alex swallowed hard. He stared back at Walter, trying to feign nonchalance, but failing miserably. 

"Yeah, okay, fine...whatever." He muttered. Walter saw the fear in Alex's incredible green eyes and nodded, satisfied. Everything was working out beautifully, life did not get any better than this. 

* * *

**THREE**

Alex moaned and gasped as Walter took his cock into his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to tease the ex-assassin's penis into life. 

Alex's hands clutched at the covers spasmodically, as the older man ran his tongue up and down the rapidly hardening shaft. His teeth just touching the sensitive organ, causing shudders to run up and down Alex's spine. 

Alex groaned, sweating pouring from just about every pore in his body, glistening against his skin. Suddenly he felt Walter's mouth leave his cock and suddenly he was gripped by a pair of strong hands and flipped over onto his stomach. 

Pillows were shoved underneath him, lifting his bottom up, presenting it to the AD quite nicely. 

Alex whimpered, a lone miserable sound. *//Close your eyes and think of Mulder.//* The thought went through his mind as he felt the cold touch of the lubricant on his anus. 

*//It's Mulder behind you, not Walter Skinner.//* Alex cried out as he felt Walter's cock enter him, sliding in, stretching the ring of muscle. 

He grabbed at the pillows as Walter's pounding quickened, gasping at each hard thrust. 

*//It's Fox Mulder making love to me, it's Fox...//* Alex held onto his fantasy, picturing Fox Mulder smiling down at him, his hazel eyes shining, alight with love for him, for Alex and Alex alone. 

He held this image before him, even as his own climax overtook him and he came, shuddering, biting down on Fox's name. 

He felt himself roughly turned over and kissed, Walter's hand gripping the damp sable hair. 

"Open your eyes boy and look at me." 

Alex did as he was told, slowly opening his eyes to look at Walter face, damp with sweat from their coupling. 

"Who were you thinking about?" Walter asked. Alex shook his head, fearful. 

"No one Walter, no one." 

"You are a liar boy." Walter told him, his face stony and implacable. "You were thinking about Mulder, weren't you?" 

Biting his lip, Alex nodded, it was no good trying to deny it, not now. Walter seemed to be able to read his thoughts, it was like he had a goddammed window the middle of his forehead that showed everything to the older man. 

"I told you boy, you're mine." Walter gripped Alex by his arms and hauled him up that their faces were almost touching. 

"You're mine Alex and don't you forget it so you just get any thoughts about Fox Mulder right out of your dammed Russian head, got it?" 

Wordlessly, Alex nodded. There was nothing he could do now that Walter had the palm pilot, nowhere he could hide. 

He remembered the words that Spender had spoken as he had watched Alex being pinned down to the bed in the Consortium's laboratory. 

He had heard the words above his own screams as he had felt the nanocytes enter his body, flow into his blood stream. 

Heard them as he watched Spender hand the palm pilot over to Walter, who had watched with cool detachment as Alex had been infected with the cursed metallic demons from hell. 

"Turnabout is fair play don't you think Alex? After all, you had your fun with Mr Skinner here, and now he should be allowed to have some fun with you. After all, it's only fair." 

Alex had gotten to his feet, trembling with helpless rage and disbelief, how could something like this have happened, how could his ruination come about so quickly? 

All because he had gotten greedy, and now he was paying for it. With his freedom, with his life. 

*//Turnabout is fair play...//* 

But he would find a way to get that palm pilot, no matter what. Then he would be with Fox, his Fox...or die trying. 

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

* * *

Part Two 

**ONE**

It was late and Alex was tired, his shoulders slumped he stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the door of Walter Skinner's condo. The Assistant Director had called him with a terse command to come directly over to the condo, a tweak in Alex's muscles and veins had hurried him along. 

Alex knocked on the door and it swung open, suddenly he felt his arm taken in a vice like grip and he was hauled through the door and into the dimly lit apartment. 

Without a word, Alex felt himself dragged over to where the couch sat and before he knew what was happening, he was thrown over the back of it. 

He gasped as his middle connected with the back of the sofa, he felt a hand push down onto the center of his spine while another hand reached around to undo the button and zip of his jeans. 

His jeans were roughly pulled down to his knees and he felt his ass cheeks pulled apart, an exploratory finger sliding into his anus. 

Alex grit his teeth against the intrusion, his head dangling down, not quite touching the cushion seats of the sofa. His dark hair flopping over his eyes. 

The finger was withdrawn and he shivered as he felt the thick head of Walter's cock press against his asshole. 

A burning sensation ripped through him as Walter's cock slid full length, pressing against Alex's prostate. 

His hands grabbed at the sofa as he desperately fought to keep his balance as the relentless pounding forced his body forward slightly. 

Alex moaned as he fought back the sting of helpless angry tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the ass reaming to be over with. 

With a grunt, Walter came, his semen spurting inside Alex in a hot squirt. 

"There, all done, you can get up now boy." 

Alex felt a sharp slap to his backside as he was allowed up once more. 

Face burning with humiliation, Alex pulled his boxers and jeans back up again, trying to ignore the wet burning sensation in his ass. 

"Thirsty boy?" Walter asked as he walked into the kitchen, Alex said nothing, but accepted the beer that Walter handed him. It was cold and tasted damn good. 

"Is that all you wanted me for?" Alex asked as he watched the older man carry his beer over to the sofa and settle himself down. 

Walter chuckled. "For now." 

Alex drew a deep breath, his hands already clenching with rage. 

"You summoned me all the way over here so you could...throw me over the back of your goddamed sofa and fuck me up the ass? That's it?" 

Walter returned Alex's gaze steadily. "That's it." 

"Fuck you." Alex breathed, barely controlling his fury now. 

"No, actually I believe I just fucked you." Walter's smile was cool and amused. 

Alex glared at the older man for a moment, then, without a word, abruptly headed for the door. "I am out of here." He snarled, reaching out to open the front door, when a searing twinge stopped him. 

He gasped with the sudden pain, then whirled around to where Walter was still calmly sitting, the palm pilot had appeared like magic in his hand. 

"Did I say you could go anywhere boy?" 

Alex opened his mouth to snap an answer, then thought better of it, the sight of the deadly silver object, changing his mind. 

"Well did I?" Walter asked, sitting back against the sofa, holding the palm pilot up for Alex to see. 

Alex watched it move back and forth in Walter's hand, fascinated by it, like a mouse watching a deadly snake. 

"I think you are forgetting your new place in the greater scheme of things boy." Walter said easily as he sat back, watching Alex's face with amusement. 

Alex's ran his tongue nervously over his lips, never once taking his eyes off the cursed palm pilot. 

"Do you need to be reminded...again?" 

"No, no Walter, I don't." Alex said speaking softly. "Please..." He watched, hypnotized as Walter turned the palm pilot over in his hand. 

Seeing the fear that had crept into the younger man's eyes, Walter nodded, satisfied. He put the palm pilot back into the pocket of the casual jacket he was wearing. 

"I've been thinking." He said suddenly. Alex looked at him, his face still and watchful, he waited as Walter took another mouthful of beer, deliberately drawing the moment out. 

Alex waited, hand still resting on the door knob. 

"I am getting tired of having to call you every time I want you Alex." Walter said thoughtfully. "I mean after all, you are supposed to be at my beck and call so to speak and usually you are god knows where and I have to wait for you. Now that's not very convenient is it?" 

Alex said nothing, a cold feeling had begun to creep over him, he did not like the direction this particular conversation was taking. 

"So I have decided, you are going to move in here with me." Walter finished. Alex gaped at him, disbelief and fury all vying for place inside him. 

"You want me to move in here...with you?" Alex exclaimed. "You have to be kidding. This is a joke...isn't it?" 

"Oh no Alex." Walter replied calmly. "I am deadly serious." 

Alex could tell by the expression on the older man's face that he was. 

"Walter, look..." Alex began, a light sheen of sweat had begun to pop out on his upper lip and forehead. 

"This, this is not a good idea, I mean you can't honestly expect me to just give up my apartment and just move in here to be your fuck boy... you can't" Alex's voice rose slightly on the last couple of words. 

Surely Walter couldn't be serious...could he? 

Walter chuckled as he set the now empty bottle of beer down onto the coffee table in front of him. 

"Oh you are going to be far more than just a fuck boy Alex." He replied. The bigger man got to his feet and walked over to where Alex was still standing. He moved closer to him, dwarfing the smaller man with his sheer size. 

"I've been thinking about this for a little while now." He continued, his brown eyes pinning Alex, making the younger man almost squirm. 

"You know, I could use someone to clean up around here, take care of the cooking and cleaning, take my shirts and suits to the laundry, that kind of thing. I guess I have been so busy with work lately that I haven't really had time to do all that, but now it can be all taken care of." Walter was grinning now, thoroughly enjoying the reaction he was getting. 

He watched as the colour slammed into Alex's face, then drain away again. Alex simply could not believe what he was hearing, Jesus Christ, the bald headed bastard was really going to make Alex some kind of fucking half assed servant. 

"I won't do it." Alex told him, outraged. "I fucking well won't. You can't expect me to be some kind of goddammed slave." 

Walter regarded the furious ex-Consortium operative coolly. "I don't see what choice you have Alex." He replied. "You are to pack up whatever shit you own and you move in here with me. Or else." 

Alex felt his stomach do a slow roll, he knew perfectly well what the 'or else' meant. 

I'll give you until I get home tomorrow Alex." Walter told him. "I expect to see you with all your gear packed, ready and waiting for me." He took the palm pilot out of his pocket and held it up in front of the younger man. 

"Don't make me have to give you a little reminder, is that clear Alex?" 

The ex-assasin nodded, it was perfectly clear. 

* * *

**TWO**

Alex sat in the bar nursing a vodka, the one drink he indulged in when he was feeling particularly shitty. 

He had left Walter's condo and had come straight here where he had been drinking steadily ever since. 

He finished the drink and beckoned the barman over. 

"Another one." He said pointing to the now empty glass. 

"Sure thing buddy." The barman poured another vodka then went to serve another customer. 

Alex glared moodily down at his drink, bitter thoughts of vengeance running through his mind. 

First of all he was going to pay a certain black lunged son of a bitch a visit and put a well deserved bullet right between those cold snake like eyes, then he was going to beat a certain Assistant Director to death with his own palm pilot... 

"Well fancy seeing you here." 

Alex looked, straight into Fox Mulder's eye's. 

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, his voice unsteady. Fox stared at him in surprise, Alex Krycek was drunk. 

"I thought I'd come in for a quick drink, you know, relax, unwind." Fox slipped onto the barstool next to him. 

Alex shrugged and looked down at his drink once more. Great, first of all he gets fucked up the ass by Walter fucking Skinner and now the man who he was hopelessly in love with had just sat himself down on the stool next to him, so close they were almost touching. 

*//Could things get any better boy and girls?//* He thought as he lifted the glass to his lips. 

"And what are you doing here Alex?" Fox asked with a smile. "Drowning your sorrows?" 

"Nah, just taking them out for a swim." Alex replied. 

The barman sauntered over to where Fox and Alex were sitting. 

"What will you have Sir?" He asked. 

"Scotch, neat." Fox replied. Alex glanced at him blearily, the vodka was really starting to take effect now. 

"I didn't take you for a scotch drinker." He said with a crooked grin. 

Fox shrugged. "And I didn't take you for a vodka drinker." 

Alex taped a finger against his chest. "Russian, remember?" 

Fox took a sip of his drink, grimacing slightly, he was not much of a drinker but today had been a somewhat crappy kind of day. First of all he'd had an argument with Scully over a case, she was insisting that it was a serial killer when he knew dammed well it was a werewolf, but she refused to budge an inch over it. 

Then there was Kersh, well the less said about him the better...and Skinner had been acting rather strange of late. 

Hell it was enough to drive any poor hard working FBI agent to the dubious comfort of alcohol. He had decided to stop at this bar for a quick drink before going home to his somewhat lonely apartment and a bowl of tinned chili or maybe some beef stew. 

The last person he had expected to see was Alex Krycek, triple agent and all around son of a bitch. 

Fox had somehow managed to restrain to the urge to walk up and hit him, he had looked so... unhappy, just sitting there all alone on the barstool, nursing his drink. 

Fox regarded the ex-assassin now as he sipped the burning liquid, feeling it slide down his throat, creating a comfortable glow inside. 

He had to admit, an unhappy, half drunk Alex was an interesting Alex. 

"So what brings you here?" Fox asked, he was genuinely intrigued, he had never seen Alex Krycek so much as take a look at a bottle of booze, let alone sit in a bar getting steadily plastered. 

Alex looked up at him, then turned away. "Nothing." He replied shortly. 

Fox pursed his lips and nodded...okay. 

They sat together for a few minutes, not speaking, just listening to the background noise of the bar. The muted conversation, the rattle of glasses and soft music coming from the radio behind the bar. 

Fox glanced at his watch, it was getting late, but he felt on particular desire to go home right now. 

Suddenly his stomach rumbled, he realized that he had not eaten since breakfast that morning. 

He looked over at Alex, who had return to staring down at his drink. 

"I'm going to go and grab something to eat." Fox said suddenly. "You want to come with me or what?" 

Alex glanced at him, his eyes puzzled and clearly unsure. "I thought you hated me." He replied. 

"Well I have yo admit, you aren't exactly my favourite person, but what the fuck." Fox replied with a shrug, and a smile. 

Fox would have died before he admitted it, but the real reason behind the invitation was simply this, Fox was tired of being alone. He was sick of his own company, his own miserable thoughts. 

He simply did not want to face another solitary evening on his own, even if it meant having to spend it with a man that he did not trust. 

Well spending the evening with Alex Krycek had to be better than spending it staring at some mindless crap on TV. Or worse still, his own miserable thoughts. 

Alex nodded, the shrugged, what the fuck. He knew that if Walter was to find out about this, well the consequences were not worth thinking about. 

But this was a chance to spend some time with Fox, even though he knew in his heart that they could never be together, but he could grab this one moment...couldn't he? 

"Okay." Alex said with a grin. "You're on." 

"How do hamburgers sound?" Fox asked as they paid their tab and headed to the door. 

Alex shrugged, then staggered slightly. Fox caught his arm, steadying the younger man. 

"Sound good to me." Alex replied, and together they stepped out into the cool night air, both of them blissfully unaware that they were being watched. 

The tall well dressed figure watched them as they headed up the street in search of food, Alex gait somewhat unsteady. He smiled thinly as he took out a pack of Morleys, bending his head down slightly to light one. 

The brief flare of the match, illuminating his lined features for a second, then he slipped back into the shadows once more. 

* * *

**THREE**

The door to Walter's office opened and Spender sauntered into the room. 

Walter looked up from the files he was reading, his face hardening as Spender settled himself into one of the chairs in front of Walter's desk. 

"What do you want Spender?" Walter asked coldly. Spender smiled at him for a moment, then leaned forward in his chair. 

"I have some information for you Mr Skinner." He replied, his voice smooth and mild, as always. "Some information that you will no doubt find, interesting." 

Walter sighed and set the files down. "And that information being?" 

Spender smiled thinly and sat back in the chair once more. 

"It concerns a certain ex-assistant of mine Mr Skinner. The very same young man that you have, well shall we say, a special connection with." 

Walter frowned. "Alex, what about him?" 

Spender shook his head in mock sorrow. "Really Mr Skinner, I would have thought that you of all people would have been aware of what has been going on." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Walter asked, puzzled now. 

"When we gave Alex Krycek to you Mr Skinner, you assured us that you would be able to keep him under control. That was the agreement that we made, was it not?" Spender replied. 

Walter stared at the other man for a minute, totally confused now. 

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." Walter replied, his voice coldly. "I have kept to my side of the bargain Spender, I have been keeping Alex under control, as a matter of fact, he's moving into my apartment so I can keep an even closer eye on him." 

"Then where was he last night?" Spender asked, that reptilian smile still in place. 

"He was with me for a couple of hours, then he left. I told him he was to pack his things and meet me at my place this evening. Why do you ask?" Walter's voice had become sharp now. 

"I see, so for much of the evening, his whereabouts were unaccounted for." Spender nodded slowly. 

Walter's eyes narrowed. "He had his instructions." He replied tersely. 

"Then it is my sad duty to inform you that Alex did not go straight home." Spender went on to describe the little scene that he had witnessed in front of the bar. 

Walter listened, his face grim. After Spender had finished, he said coldly. "I assume you have proof of this?" 

Spender shrugged. "I did not pictures if that's what you mean Mr Skinner, but by all means ask your agent. I am sure that Mulder would be more than happy to tell you everything." 

Walter nodded. "I will, of that I can promise you." He said, his voice grim. 

"Good, see that you do, oh and I expect to see Alex Krycek suitably punished for his disobedience of course." 

Walter lifted his head, his mouth had settled into a tight line, god how he loathed this man. 

"Whether I choose to punish Alex is my decision, not yours." 

Spender got to his feet, all trace of that cold smile gone. "May I remind you of our arrangement Mr Skinner?" 

The Smoking Man watched with satisfaction as the colour rose in the AD's face. 

"There's no need Spender." Walter all but spat the words out. 

"Good, because I certainly would not want to have to make any changes to it at all." Spender replied. "And you know what will happen if I am forced to...don't you Mr Skinner." 

Walter glared at Spender, then slowly nodded, yes, he did, and as much as he hated this arrangement, he knew full well what would happen, and not just to Alex, but to all of them. 

He watched with flat hatred in his eyes as the Smoking Man left his office, a trail of smoke lingering, the only evidence of his ever being there. 

*//Deals with the devil.//* Walter thought bitterly. *//When you make deals with the devil, notes come due..and they come due in brimstone.//* 

**END OF PART TWO**

* * *

* * *

Part Three 

**ONE**

Walter was gratified to see that Alex was waiting outside his door , as per his instructions. Not that he had any choice of course, Walter thought with grim satisfaction. 

He sat with his back against the wall opposite, a couple of bags beside him, baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. 

He looked up as he heard the older man approach, his face looked pale and drawn, his eyes were red rimmed. He looked as though he was in the grip of one mother of a hangover. 

Walter stopped in front of him, his face coldly neutral as he stared down at the ex-assassin. 

"You look like hell boy." He commented. Alex grinned up at him lazily. 

"Feel like it as well Walter." He replied. 

The Assistant Director nodded, if he didn't feel like hell now, he was going too, very shortly. 

"Get on your feet boy and get your ass inside...now." 

"Sure thing." Alex climbed to his feet and picked the bags up. Walter unlocked the front door to his apartment, and ushered Alex inside. 

Alex set the bags down onto the floor, waiting for Walter as the older man locked the door, and turned to face him. 

"Take your gear into the spare room then get back out here...oh and Alex." He added as the younger bent to pick his bags back up again. 

Alex glanced up at him. "What?" 

"We have a couple of things that we need to discuss." Walter told him. 

Alex stared at him for a moment, butterflies already starting to twist around inside him. 

"Okay." He carried the bags into the spare room, dumping them down onto the neat single bed. 

He walked back out to the living room where Walter was still waiting for him, hands on hips, standing there, his casual stance showing his large muscular body to it's best advantage. His whole alpha male presence filling the room. 

Alex stopped nervously running his tongue over his lips. The AD had never looked so...dammed sexy before, or so dangerous. 

"Get your ass over here." 

The deep growl effected Alex a hell of a lot more effectively then a billion nanocytes ever could. Jumping slightly, Alex hurried over to where the bigger man was waiting for him. 

Walter glared down at the younger man, his brown eyes raking over him with cold detached appraisal. 

"How's Mulder boy?" He asked. Alex felt a thrill of real fear shoot through him. *//Oh shit.//* 

Aloud he replied. "Mulder....what are you talking about Walter?" 

A sudden flash of pain flared across Alex's cheek, the blow from Walter's open palm sent him staggering backwards. 

"What have I told you about lying to me boy?" Walter reached out and grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt, dragging him almost off his feet, he pulled him up so close that their faces were almost touching. 

"W...W...Walter...what..."Alex stammered, real fear rising in his belly now. The older man smiled at him ferally. A lion spotting it's prey. 

"You were seen last night Alex, leaving a bar with Fox Mulder. Don't try to deny it you little piece of shit." Walter grated the words out, giving the younger man a shake as he did so. 

"I......it was a...an accident." Alex cried out as he dangled from Walter's iron grip. 

"I was sitting at the bar, h...having a drink...he walked in. Walter please...it was just coincidence, that's all!" Alex's voice rose, frantic. 

You left the bar with him." Walter said coldly. "Where did you both go from there?" 

"To grab a hamburger, we were hungry. We went to a MacD's that was up the road. That's all I swear!" 

Walter glared at Alex for several long minutes, the younger man twisting and sweating in the AD's grip. Then Walter opened his hand and Alex dropped onto the floor with a thud. 

"You have a real problem with obedience don't you boy." He said menacingly as he watched a now terrified Alex clamber back up to his feet. 

"Walter, please..."Alex began desperately now, he could feel the cold sheen of sweat as terrified he attempted to explain himself to the furious Assistant Director. 

Suddenly the palm pilot appeared in Walter's hand, making Alex's words dry up. The younger man took a step back, his hands held out in front of him as if to ward off his impending doom. 

"Yes, real problem all right." Walter continued as he keyed the nanocytes into life. 

He watched as Alex staggered, clutching at his stomach, moaning as the first agonizing surge of nanocytes activated in his bloodstream. 

The younger man dropped to his knees doubling over, then collapsed onto his side, writhing on the floor, teeth gritted, the veins already popping out against his skin, a roadmap of pain as the agonizing sensations ripped through him. 

It was as though his whole body was on fire, his nerves screeched in protest as the metallic demons danced through his system. 

Alex shrieked as another surge tore through him, this time it felt as though the top of his head was going to blow off. 

It felt like there were a herd of wild horses galloping around inside his head, leaving bloody hoofprints in the flesh of his brain. 

Suddenly the pain was gone. Walter had keyed the nanocytes back down once more and the nanocytes had gone back to their previous inert state. 

Trembling, Alex lay on the carpet, helpless tears ran down his face as he allowed the effects of the nanocytes drain away. 

He was dimly aware of Walter crouching down next to him, his hand coming down to grab a handful of sweat damped hair in order to lift his head up. 

"That's just the beginning of what I have in store for you boy." Walter told him, bending down to speak into Alex's ear, his voice soft...and terrifying. 

"Spender told me all about your little chance meeting with Mulder, he's not at all happy with you at the moment boy, and neither am I." 

Alex said nothing, he stared up at the older man, his eyes dark and sullen with helpless rage and fear. 

"He wants to see you properly punished boy, so we had better disappoint him, had we." 

"Haven't I already been punished enough?" Alex rasped out, glaring up at the imposing man, crouching over him. Like a lion crouching over it's prey. 

"What, this?" Walter held the cursed palm pilot up in his hand. "On no boy, this was just to get your attention. Your punishment hasn't even begun yet." 

With that, he helped Alex to his feet. He swayed slightly, still suffering the after effects of the nanocytes. Walter put his hand out to steady him. 

"Strip your clothes off boy, while I get everything ready." 

Slowly Alex complied, his shaking hand unbuttoning his shirt. 

He watched as Walter set up a video camera in the corner of the living room *//Christ, what the hell is he planning now?//* Alex wondered numbly as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. 

Naked and shivering, he stood waiting for whatever new horrors Walter had in store for him. 

Satisfied that everything was ready, Walter turned to Alex, noticing that the younger man was trembling all over, like a frightened rabbit. 

"What's wrong boy...cold?" Walter asked sardonically raising an eyebrow. 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, although I have no idea why I would be, after all I am only standing here butt naked in your fucking freezing cold living room." 

Walter's well shaped mouth quirked up in a grin. "Don't worry boy, I promise you'll be warmed up quite nicely in a short while." 

Alex glared at him for a moment, then lowered his eyes, staring down sullenly at the floor. 

"Get over to the couch boy and bend over it." 

Alex's head jerked up. Walter had now taken off his belt and it dangled in a loop from his fist. 

Alex's mouth suddenly went dry. He shook his head desperately. "You...you can't, Walter...you can't...please!" 

Walter's nodded towards the couch, his eyes cold and implacable. He watched as Alex dragged himself over to the couch and awkwardly draped himself over it. 

Walter walked over to where Alex was ass up over the couch, his long legs dangling, his head not quite touching the cushion seats. 

Walter reached to run his hand over one well rounded ass cheek, admiring the smooth texture of the skin. He had to admit, he had bagged himself one sexy as hell little rodent. 

Pity he had to strap this gorgeous ass, he thought, there were other much more fun things he could be doing with it right now. But this lesson was necessary. Not only to satisfy Spender and to prove that he was upholding his side of the bargain, but to teach Alex a valuable lesson in obedience. 

"Get ready boy." He said, taking his hand away and lifting the belt up to strike. "This is going to hurt." 

The belt came down in a sizzling stripe across Alex's backside. He jerked as the hot pain sizzled across his skin, the belting leaving a bright red line across both bottom cheeks. 

Alex kicked and struggled, hanging onto the couch as the belt came down onto his vulnerable backside. Tears trickled down his face, puddling under his chin as he tried to bite back the cries of pain, but it was no good. 

Walter wielded the belt expertly, strapping every inch of skin, working his way from the top of Alex's ass down to mid thigh. 

Walter watched as Alex's slender body jerked with the impact of the blows, hearing the pitiful sobs and muffled cries of pain. 

Satisfied that Alex's lesson had been effectively driven home. Walter helped the weeping man to his feet. 

"There, it's all over now." Walter said, holding Alex to him for a moment. Alex allowed himself to be held in those strong arms, somehow craving the contact. 

Walter could feel the smaller man trembling in his arms. He reached up to stroke the smooth sable hair, feeling Alex's tears dampening his shirt. 

They stood like that for a few minutes, then Walter became aware of the video camera still filming everything. Gently, he pushed Alex away from him, breaking the contact. 

He walked over to the camera and switched it off. Then returned to Alex. 

"Come on boy." Walter said, his voice gruff, then he gathered the still distraught man into his arms, lifting him as easily as he would a small child. 

He carried Alex into the master bedroom carefully laying him down onto the bed, making sure that he was lying on his stomach, Walter pulled the covers up over him, then switching off the light, leaving the well spanked young man to cry himself to sleep.  


* * *

**TWO**

"It's all on here?" Spender asked, turning the video tape over in his hand. 

Walter nodded curtly. "Yes, this will prove that Alex was dealt with, and quite severely, I am sure that once you watch the tape, you will be more than satisfied." 

Spender smiled thinly, tucking the video into his overcoat pocket, he would view it in the privacy of his home later. 

"Very good Mr Skinner." He said as he lit yet another cigarette. "I have to admit, I had my doubts about you at first. I did not think that you were a suitable choice, especially when it came to Alex Krycek. An extremely difficult young man." Spender shook his head sorrowfully. 

"Extremely difficult. But it seems that you have everything under control. 

He lifted his pale eyes to pin Walter with a sharp glance. "I do assume that you have everything under control?" 

"Of course." Walter replied, his voice hard and cold. "I can assure you..." 

"When it comes to Alex Krycek Mr Skinner, you can assure me of nothing." Spender broke in smoothly. 

Walter glared at the other man, his mouth tightening perceptively. 

"Men like Krycek need to be dealt with harshly Mr Skinner." Spender continued. "But then I am sure that you are aware of that fact, aren't you." 

"Of course." Walter replied, he was rapidly growing tired of this conversation now. 

As if sensing the AD's mood, Spender offered him a thin smile. "Well, I shall take my leave of you Mr Skinner, after all, I have some interesting viewing tonight...don't I" 

Walter watched as the Smoking Man left the office, disgust and anger rolling around in his stomach. 

With a sigh, he turned back to the files he had been going through, but he could not concentrate on them, his mind kept going back to the original conversation that he'd had with Spender. 

He smiled sourly as recalled how Spender had sat himself down in the very same chair that he had just vacated. 

"I have a proposition for you Mr Skinner." He had said in that calm oily voice that Skinner had come to detest so well. 

"You have suffered terribly at the hands of one, Alex Krycek." He had continued. "Now how would you like the chance to even the score?" 

Intrigued by the idea, Walter had listened to what the Smoking Man had to say. 

It was simple, Alex had pissed off Spender just once too many times and now Spender had decided to take the assassin out of circulation for good. He could have had him killed, but Spender had wanted Alex punished properly, he wanted to see the treacherous ex-operative suffer. 

And what better way to do it, then to infect Alex with the new improved version of nanocytes and hand the palm pilot over to the one man who had more reason then anyone to want revenge. 

Walter had been struck by the sweet simplicity of the plan, it had seemed so perfect. In one fell swoop, it took a dangerous assassin out of action and it would give him the payback that he had been looking forward to for so long. 

Walter had received the phone call the very next day and he had been given instructions to drive out to one of the Consortium labs. 

Following the directions, he had found the building where Spender had been waiting for him ubiquitous cigarette in hand. 

Spender had shown Walter up to one of labs where several men in white lab coats were waiting for him. 

A couple of dark suited men, obviously agents for the Consortium, had dragged a wildly struggling Alex into the room. 

The young operative had been handcuffed and stripped of his clothes, left only wearing his plain black boxers. 

He fought and yelled as he had been dragged over to the bed and pinned down while one of the doctors prepared the serum containing the nanocytes. 

Walter had watched dispassionately as the young man begged and cursed, then finally wept for mercy, but all to no avail. 

The nanocytes smoothly entered his system, causing the young man's body to arch in a spasm of agony while the nanocytes acquainted themselves with their new environment. 

Spender had turned to the stony faced AD, the palm pilot in his hand. 

"Here you are Mr Spender." He had said cheerfully. "Now it's your turn to have some...creative fun." 

Walter had accepted the palm pilot, and to tell the truth and shame the devil, he had to admit, that he was looking forward to revenging himself on the hapless young man lying limply on the bed. 

"Turnabout is fair play." Walter had heard the Smoking Man say as the doctor helped Alex up to his feet, his legs had been shaking underneath him, barely about to support him. 

"There you are you are Mr Skinner." Spender had said. "He's all yours..." 

Walter sighed and pushed the memories away. The agreement had been fine...at first, until Spender had started interfering. Then it had all started going downhill. 

Well Walter was going to find a way get control back once and for all, even if it meant having to face the Smoking Man down. But he would do it. 

* * *

**THREE**

Mulder was walking down the hall on his way to AD Skinner's apartment. 

He had been trying to catch up with Walter all day but it had been impossible. The AD"s secretary, Kim had not allowed Fox anywhere near his office, saying that he was in an urgent meeting. 

Disgusted, Fox had finally given up, resolving to catch his boss at home. 

He had wanted Scully to come with him, but she had point blank refused. 

"If you want to go chasing Walter Skinner at home Mulder, over this stupid werewolf thing, then fine, but you do it on your own." She had told him as she grabbed her bag and her coat. 

"As for me, I still think it's a serial killer, and now I am off home to get something to eat and have a nice hot bath, then get some sleep." 

*//Fine.//* Fox had thought sourly. *//I'll just do it myself.//* 

He knocked on the front door to Walter's condo and waited. There was no answer, so he knocked again. 

"AD Skinner!" He called out after a few minutes. "Are you there?" 

Slowly the door opened and Alex Krycek peered around the door. "Fox?" 

The FBI agent stared at him. "Alex?" 

"Hurry Fox." Alex hissed at him. "Get in here before he gets home." 

Thoroughly confused now, Fox entered the condo. Alex was standing in front of him, wearing a faded pair of sweats and an old pullover, his face was pale and drawn, his longish hair flopped untidily over his forehead. 

"Alex, what the hell are you doing here?" Fox asked. "Does Walter know you're in his apartment?" 

"Of course he does." Alex snapped, his green eyes flashing. "He's the one that's been keeping me here." 

"What?" Fox stared at him, not quite believing what he was hearing. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

With a sigh, Alex quickly plunged into an explanation, telling Fox Mulder absolutely everything. 

Fox listened, amazement and sheer disbelief playing over his handsome features as Alex filled him in on the nanocytes and everything else that had happened. 

After he had finished, Fox numbly sat down onto one of the large comfortable chairs. 

"You're lying." He stated. 

Alex shook his head. "No Fox, think about it, why would I lie about something like this? I am telling you the truth, I swear." 

Fox stared up at Alex for a moment, looking deeply into the younger man's eyes. Alex steadily returned the gaze, his eyes clear and wide open. 

Suddenly Fox had the sickening feeling that for once, Alex might be telling the truth. But if that was the case, then Walter Skinner was breaking god knows how many laws. 

And this could account for why Walter had been acting so odd lately as well. 

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" He asked suddenly. Alex bit his lip, then face reddening, he replied. "I can show you proof Fox. You see when Walter found out about us having a drink together at the bar, he was furious...he whipped me with his belt." 

"Wha...?" Fox's mouth dropped open. Alex turned around, pulling the back of his sweats down to show the other man his scarlet butt, darker crimson lines crisscrossed the still bright red skin. 

"See do you still think I'm lying to you?" Alex asked, pulling his pants back up again. 

Fox shook his head, shocked and confused as hell. The very idea that Walter Skinner... his Walter Skinner was capable of this. It was beyond comprehension. 

Could it be possible? Then a memory came back to him, the memory a certain large and very angry AD punching a handcuffed Alex in the gut, then cold bloodedly leaving him handcuffed to the railing of his balcony, out there all night in the freezing weather. 

Oh yeah, it was possible all right. 

"Please Fox, you have to help me." Alex stared at him, his eyes pleading. "Please." 

With a sigh, he ran his hand distracted through his dark hair. "I don't know Alex." He said slowly. "Maybe after all the shit that you've pulled over the years, maybe this is what you deserve." 

Alex closed his eyes, tears of despair welling up inside him. Maybe he did deserve this, but to have his plea for help rejected by the one person that he loved more than anything...that was too much. 

Fox saw the pain and helplessness on Alex's rather sweet face, and groaned, oh shit, why did he have to have such a soft heart? 

"Okay Alex." He said after a moment. "I'll help you." 

Alex felt a relief and a sudden joy flood through him. "Thanks Fox." He said sincerely. "I owe you one." On sudden impulse, he leaned forward and kissed Fox full on the mouth. 

Startled, Fox went to pull away, but there was something irresistible about that hot sweet mouth on his and he soon found himself kissing Alex back, melting into the embrace. 

"What the hell is going on here?" 

Startled, both men broke the kiss and turned towards the now open front door, staring into the grimly set features of one very pissed off Walter S Skinner. 

**END OF PART THREE**

* * *

* * *

Part Four 

**ONE**

"Would one of you like to tell me what the hell is going on in here?" Walter stepped into the living room, closing the front behind him, effectively cutting off any means of escape. 

He faced the two younger men who had guiltily sprung apart, his face positively thunderous. 

"Well, I'm waiting." He glared from one to the other, in full AD mode now, his eyes hard and glittering with anger. 

Fox took a step forward, refusing to be intimidated by the bigger man. "I want to know what the hell you think you are doing Walter." He countered. "Alex has told me everything." He turned towards the younger man, whose face had now drained of all colour. 

"Has he now." Walter cast a speculative glance at Alex, who visibly cringed. 

He turned back to his agent once more. "And did he tell you how he landed himself into his present predicament in the first place, by any chance?" 

Alex opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Walter's raised hand, the older man's eyes still fixed on Fox Mulder. 

"Yes as a matter of fact, he did." Fox replied. "He also told me that you beat him." 

"Alex was..disciplined, yes." Walter conceded. 

"Disciplined...." Fox replied coldly. "He wasn't...disciplined Walter, he was given a brutal beating, he showed me the marks for Christ's sake." 

"I see." Walter's lips quirked up in a grim smile. "And tell me Fox...what else did he show you?" 

Walter was gratified to see the colour slam up into the younger man's face. Moving casually now, he took his overcoat off and draped it over the back of a nearby chair. 

"Well, neither of you are willing to tell me what has been going on between you both, behind my back?" He spat the last couple of words out, causing Alex to wince. Fox glanced over at the younger man, seeing how frightened he was. He offered Alex what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

"Nothing has been going on here Walter." Fox said, his voice calm and even. "Not between Alex or myself anyway. But you on the other hand..." 

Walter's face had taken on a sardonic expression now as he listened as his subordinate spoke. 

"Alex wants to leave here Walter, and you are going to let him." Fox stated firmly. 

"Is that so?" Walter replied, amused. "And how do you propose to make me release him, I mean, after all, he is my property. I own him, lock stock and barrel, body and soul if you will." 

Fox stared back at his superior, not believing what he was hearing. "Walter, I have no idea how many laws that you have broken, but what you are doing is not only illegal, buts it's immoral and just plain wrong." 

Walter's eyebrows lifted at that. "Oh, and what Alex has done to us over the years is not?" 

"I know that Alex is a treacherous murdering bastard." Fox replied coldly. "But he is still a human being, he still has some rights Walter...what you are doing to him, it's reprehensible." 

"If I recall correctly Fox, this is also the same man that killed your father, or has that slipped that photographic memory of yours?" Walter replied ironically. 

"I am aware of that Walter." Fox replied, fighting to keep his voice steady, how could he ever forget that horrible night when he had gone upstairs to the bathroom of his father's house, to find him dead on the floor, shot and left to die, while he had been waiting for him downstairs. He would carry that particular memory to the grave. 

"Then why do you want to protect him?" Walter continued. "Alex is getting everything that he deserves." 

"That's where you are wrong." Fox snapped, anger rising up inside him now. "No one deserves to be treated like this Walter, no one deserves to be infected with those nanocytes, then controlled like a dammed puppet." 

"Just like I was, if I recall correctly." Walter replied. "I must hand it to Spender, he certainly chose an imaginative way to punish Alex, I never thought he could be so creative" 

"I can't believe that you would buy into this Walter." Fox replied, disgusted now. "Spender would have to be the most evil, most venal man on the face of this planet...and you have entered into some....some devil's pact with him." 

*//Deals with the devil...//* Walter quickly pushed the thought away, aloud he said. 

"There's no devil's pact Fox." Walter replied smoothly. "In fact, this is a perfect arrangement, one vicious murderer and triple agent taken out of commission, and I get to have my well deserved fun with him. As far as I can see, it's a win win situation, don't you agree Fox?" 

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Fox replied, his finely tuned sense of fairness and justice was outraged by what Walter, the one man that he had always respected, had just said. 

As much as he disliked Alex, he could not bear to think of anyone being made to suffer like this. It went against everything that Fox Mulder stood for, everything he believed in. 

He now faced the older man, filled with resolve. "I am leaving here Walter, and I am taking Alex with me, is that clear?" 

Walter regarded him with open amusement. "And how do you propose to do that Fox?" 

"By walking out that goddamm door with him, that's how." Fox replied grimly. Walter smiled at him, then reaching into the pocket of his neat dark suit jacket, he produced the palm pilot. 

"I can promise you Fox, Alex will never make it." He held the palm pilot up, the metal casing glinting in the light. 

"You have seen the effects that these little bastards have Fox, remember when I was infected with them? Well these are the new and improved version, why, I don't even have to be anywhere near Alex in order to activate them, their range is remarkable....just ask him." 

He jerked his head towards the white faced young man, whose eyes were now fixed on the palm pilot with dreadful fascination. 

"I give you my word, if Alex tries to leave here, I will activate them, and he will probably die. Are you willing to test me on this?" 

Fox stared at the older man. Walter's face had become hard and implacable now, Fox knew with a cold certainty that Walter Skinner was not bluffing, he would kill Alex, rather than allow him to leave. 

Ignoring the cold leaden weight that had settled inside his stomach, Fox said quietly. 

"Then you leave me no choice Walter." 

The AD cocked his head with polite curiosity. 

"I am going to go to the authorities, and to the Director of the FBI." Fox told him. "I will tell everyone what the hell is going on here Walter...and I mean everyone. Internal affairs, the local cops. By the time I am finished you will not just be facing dismissal, but jail time. Is Alex worth losing everything Walter.. Your job, your pension, your reputation...your very freedom?" 

There, the cards were on the table, now he waited for Walter to play his hand. 

Walter nodded thoughtfully, lips pursed. "That's quite a threat Fox." He replied. "Quite a threat indeed." 

"It's no threat Walter, it's a promise. You give Alex the palm pilot and let him go, and I keep quiet about what's been going on here. No one needs to ever know Walter. As far as I can see, it's a win win situation." Fox said deliberately using Walter's exact words back at him. 

"So that's what you want Fox." Walter replied, his voice soft. Fox nodded. "That's what I want." 

"Well that's not what is going to happen." Walter said. Fox opened his mouth to speak, but Walter cut him off. 

"Let me tell you a few facts of life Fox." He said with a grim smile. "First of all, this was Spender's idea, and believe me, he is not going to allow any of this to come to light, and he has the power and the connections to bury it so deep that it would never see the light of day. Second of all Fox, if you were to try and report me, no one would believe you, after all I am a respected Assistant Director, and you my friend are a somewhat unstable agent whose office is hidden down in the basement like the embarrassment that it is. 

Fox opened his mouth to protest, but Walter continued, speaking in cold brutal sentences. 

"Thirdly, I doubt anyone would believe your story, Spooky Mulder, that's what all your colleagues call you behind your back. After all, you are the one that claims that you saw your sister be abducted by aliens and and babbles about fluke men, liver eating mutants and vampires, and now...a were wolf. Face it Fox, you have zero creditability at the Bureau, while I have. Simple as that." 

Fox's face had become pale, his mouth set in a thin line. Walter was gratified to see the effect his words were having on this young upstart now. 

"And another thing Fox, while threats are being bandied around, if you were to so much as think about telling anyone, Scully, those three geeks that you hang around with, anyone at all... I promise you that you will lose the X Files." 

Walter took a step closer to the younger man, looming over him menacingly. 

"I give you my word that all those 302's that I sign off on will disappear, I will see to it that Scully is transferred to an office across the country. I will close the X Files for good and you will spend the rest of your career checking out farmer's requests for restricted chemicals and petty crimes. In short Agent Mulder, I will ruin your career. Is that clear to you?" 

Wordlessly Fox nodded. Satisfied, Walter took a step back. "Good, as long as we have come to an understanding here, I would not like to think that there has been any misunderstanding between us at all." 

"No." Fox replied numbly. "No misunderstanding." 

"Well then, everything is settled." Walter replied, then stopped. "No wait, actually everything is not quite settled. After all, there is still the matter of that kiss I just happened to stumble in on." 

"Walter, please..." Alex began, his voice sounded sick. Walter silenced him with a glance. 

"It would seem Fox that you and I have some things to discuss when it comes to my property." 

Fox stared at the older man, helpless fury rising up inside him. "What the fuck do you want from me you son of a bitch?" he hissed through clenched teeth. 

Walter smiled at him, brown eyes glinting with amusement, things were certainly taking an interesting turn now. 

"Nothing much Fox, in fact it's what I can offer you." 

Fox frowned, confused. "I don't know what you are talking about?" 

"You want Alex, now don't try to deny it." Walter said when he saw the look on Fox's face. 

"That kiss I saw earlier spoke volumes, in fact, I suspect that you have wanted Alex for sometime now. And I know for a fact that he wants you." 

He turned to look at him, thoroughly enjoying the look of miserable humiliation on the ex-assassin's face. 

He turned back to Fox once more. "I am going to allow you to have Alex, why not, I am feeling generous at the moment, and who knows... this might wind up being quite a beneficial arrangement all around, don't you agree?" 

Fox glared at him, fist clenched at his sides. "Sorry Walter." He replied coldly. "But I am not interested." 

"Oh but I think you will be." Walter said smoothly. "After all, you don't want to see poor Alex punished for his indiscretion now, do you?" 

Fox opened his mouth, then closed it again. He turned his head to look at Alex, who was now trembling, his mouth drawn down in fear. 

"No, I don't." He spat the words out, glaring at Walter. The older man smiled. "Good, then neither do I, not when we can have fun with him." 

Fox closed his eyes sickened. He did not want to go along with this sick game to humiliate Alex, but he had no choice, he had been given a devil's choice, do the right thing and risk losing everything that he had worked all his life for, sacrificed everything for... or keep quiet and watch as Walter slowly broke Alex. 

A devil's choice indeed. 

Could he stand back and watched while this happened? Or worse still, be forced to take an active role in destroying a human being? 

But he could not bear to face losing the X Files...and Scully. He couldn't. 

He looked at Walter, then asked dully "What did you have in mind?" 

* * *

**TWO**

Walter sat in the chair, near the bedroom door, watching as Fox kissed Alex, twining his arms around the slightly smaller man, drawing him into the passionate embrace. 

Alex lifted his head, allowing Fox to kiss his mouth, plundering it his lips and tongue. 

"Now take his clothes off Fox." Walter ordered. 

Slowly, taking his time for Walter's benefit. Fox began to strip Alex, popping tiny kisses on the younger man's velvet skin. 

Alex arched his head back gasping at he felt Fox's lips brush his skin, moaning slightly through swollen parted lips. 

After Alex's clothes had been removed, Walter stood up and walked over to where they both were standing. 

He grasped Fox by the shoulders and began to undress him, removing the dark suit and tie, then unbuttoning the white shirt. 

Soon both the younger men were standing naked in the dimly lit bedroom of Walter's apartment. The older man's eyes raked over them approvingly. It seemed that he now had two for the price of one. 

It was so fortunate that Fox had such a sense of justice, and an absolute obsession with his work, the two things that could be used against him so effectively, Walter mused as he ran his large hand down Alex's thigh. 

The younger man shuddered at his touch. Walter leaned forward to kiss Fox's beautiful mouth, flicking his tongue over his the other man's lips. 

"Let me tell you what we are going to do." He said, his voice a low seductive purr. 

"You and I are going to make an Alex sandwich." With that, led both men over to the bed and laid Fox down onto the quilt 

"Lay on top of Fox." He ordered Alex, who moved to comply. He draped his long body over Fox's, their rapidly stiffening cocks rubbing against each other. 

Alex heard Fox moan softly, and he quickly covered the other man's mouth with his own. 

Walter quickly stripped his own clothes off and positioned himself behind Alex, running his hand over the younger man's still reddened butt. 

Alex gasped at the touch, still kissing Fox, reveling in the sensation of having his beloved under him, feeling his hard cock rubbing against his own. 

Suddenly he felt himself lifted up, away from his love...away from his Fox. 

Fox groaned in protest, opening his eyes. 

"He's mine Fox." Walter told him firmly, looking down at his agent. "No matter what, Alex belongs to me, if you want to fuck him, you do it with my permission only, don't ever forget that." 

Wide eyed, Fox nodded, he had no choice but to go along with this. 

Slowly, Walter lowered Alex back down onto Fox once more. 

Almost weeping with need, Alex pressed his hot hungry mouth to Fox's while Walter parted his ass cheeks and in one smooth motion, slid his cock into him. 

Alex felt Fox writhing underneath him, his hands exploring the lean beautiful body, as Alex was fucked from behind. 

Walter's thrusts became more urgent as his climax overtook him, Alex's head arched back and he came, crying out as the pressure against his prostate became almost unbearable. 

Gasping from the strength of his own orgasm, Alex flopped down onto Fox, his sweat mingling with the other man's. He could felt Fox erection digging into his own flesh. 

Alex suddenly felt himself lifted away and laid beside the FBI agent. 

"Walter..." He began, struggling to sit up. 

"You hush boy, stay there and watch...and keep quiet." Walter ordered him tersely. Sullenly, Alex laid back down, his eyes glued to the scene before him. 

With slow tenderness, Walter took Fox's cock into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the throbbing shaft. He flicked his tongue over the engorged head paying special attention to the tiny opening at the top. 

"Oh shit." Fox cried out in ecstasy, his hands clutching at the bedclothes. "Oh Jesus... oh...oh...oh FUCK!" 

Fox came with a scream that bounced off the walls. His semen spurting in hot streams. 

Walter lifted him up, trapping his mouth with his own, kissing him tenderly and with real passion. 

Gently he laid Fox down onto the bed once more, gently stroking his sweat damped hair. 

Alex watched all this with, a cold empty feeling inside him, making him feel numb and hollow. 

In one fell swoop, Walter had managed to take away the one avenue of escape that Alex had, namely Fox Mulder, and then claim the very same man as his own. 

He had fucked Alex...and had made love to Fox. 

Walter looked over at Alex, his face shining with sweat and triumph. Once again he had won. 

Biting his lip, Alex turned away, not wanting to give Walter the satisfaction of seeing the tears of hurt and loss in his eyes. 

Still dazed from the unbelievable blow job, Fox lay, allowing Walter to gently stroke and tease his nipples, kissing his full lips with sweet gentleness. 

*//That is the difference between being fucked, and being loved.//* The look in Walter's eyes told Alex with brutal cruelty. 

*//That is the difference between being a person, and being a possession.//* 

*//I am learning that.//* Alex thought despairingly. *//And I am learning how cruel you can truly be.//* 

"Go to your room Alex." Walter said softly, dismissing the unhappy young man. "And I expect you to have breakfast ready for Fox and myself tomorrow morning...is that clear?" 

Fighting the lump down in his throat, Alex gave the older man a curt nod, then silently left the room. 

**END OF PART FOUR**

* * *

* * *

Part Five 

**ONE**

Alex groaned slightly as he straightened up, he could feel the bones in his spine pop as he stretched. 

God but he was exhausted, he had spent the entire morning cleaning the apartment. First of all there had been the laundry, then the kitchen and after that, the beds had to made. Then Alex had vacuumed and last of all the bathroom, his least favourite chore, had been scrubbed until it gleamed. 

*//This is no life for an assassin.//* He thought sourly as he dragged himself into the living room once more. 

Flopping down onto the couch, he grabbed the remote, *//may as well see what was on the idiot box,//* he thought with a sigh. *//It's not like there's anything else to do.//* 

He surfed through the channels, but there was nothing at all, just inane talk shows and stupid soaps. *//No wonder housewives are driven into affairs.//* 

Savagely, he switched the TV back off and tossed the remote down onto the coffee table with a clatter. 

*//There has to be a way out of this.//* Abruptly, he pushed himself up off the couch and wandered over to the window, looking out at the bright clear sky. 

"*//There has to be a way...there simply has too.//* Alex leaned his head against the window pane, feeling the cool hardness of the glass against his forehead. 

It had been a week since he had moved in with Walter, a long week that had felt more like a year, Alex had been given the spare room to sleep in, although he found himself sharing Walter's bed more often then not. 

A couple of times he had waited until he had heard Walter's breathing even out, waiting for the older man to fall into a deep sleep, then carefully had climbed out of bed to search for the palm pilot, the one thing that gave Walter such complete control over him. But so far he had not been able to find it. 

Every night Walter locked it away somewhere while Alex was occupied elsewhere, usually cooking the evening meal, or ironing Walter's shirts or something. 

A couple of time, Alex had tried to discover where Walter was hiding the dammed thing, but it was no good, it seemed that Walter was always one step ahead of him. 

Suddenly the phone rang. Alex glanced at it with loathing, that would be Walter, checking to make sure that Alex had not sneaked out of the apartment. He had taken to calling at odd times of the day, just to make sure his little fuck boy was behaving himself and staying put. 

A couple of times Alex had ignored the phone stubbornly refusing to play Walter's sick games, only to find himself writhing on the floor in agony. After that he had quickly learned to answer the phone before Walter could activate the nanocytes. 

Quickly Alex strode over to the telephone and snatched it up. "Yes Walter, I'm right...oh it's you Fox." 

"Yeah, it's me." Fox's voiced echoed down the line. "I just wanted to call, see how you were doing." 

"I'm okay." Alex replied, he felt awkward, the silence between them stretching out uncomfortably. 

Alex had not seen Fox since that horrible night when the FBI agent had tried to come to Alex's rescue like some sort of knight in a black Armani suit. 

When it had all backfired horribly, Alex quickly pushed the memory away. 

"I just wanted to know that you are all right, that's all." Fox said. Alex smiled grimly, *// no Fox as a matter of fact I am not okay, but thanks for the concern.//* 

Aloud he replied. "Thanks Fox...I appreciate your concern." Oh god, why did he say that? He sounded so cold, so distant when in fact his heart was yearning to be with the sweet remarkable man on the other end of the phone. 

"I want to help you Alex." Fox said suddenly, pitching his voice lower, as if afraid of being overheard. "I think there's a way, but we have to be careful." 

Alex felt his heart leap in his chest. "Really?" He replied gripping the phone hard.  
"But how?" 

"Walter wants me to come over tonight." Fox said. "I'll see you then." With that, the phone went dead. 

With shaking hand, Alex hung the phone back up, the beginnings of hope rising up inside him. 

*//Could it be possible?//* He wondered. Then for the first time in days, he smiled.  


* * *

**TWO**

Fox stepped into the elevator, pulling his coat on. He had made some excuse to Scully for leaving early, then had walked down the hallway to the elevators, his thoughts on a certain ex- Consortium operative. 

"Hello Agent Mulder." 

Fox froze at the sound of that familiar voice, he turned and looked straight into Spender's pale eyes. 

"What do you want?" Fox asked coldly, he watched as the Smoking Man leisurely lit a cigarette. 

"I just thought that I would stop by and say hello." He replied, breathing smoke out into the confined space of the elevator. 

"I like to keep track of the Bureau's most talented agents." 

Fox did not reply, he waited while the older man inhaled the fragrant smoke, his eyes never leaving Fox's. 

"How's Alex?" 

He noted with satisfaction the way that Fox reacted to that question. 

"Why do you ask?" He replied, striving to keep his voice even. 

Spender shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "His presence seems somewhat scarce these days." 

Fox said nothing but simply waited, Spender would get to the point in his own sweet time. 

"Stay out of what is happening Agent Mulder." He said calmly. "It is no concern of yours." 

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Fox replied, his face carefully neutral. 

Spender smiled at him, but his eyes remained cold and speculative. "Alex is getting what he deserves Agent Mulder, do not interfere, that is all I have to say." 

The elevator stopped and the doors slid back. Spender stepped out of the lift and without a backward glance headed off down the corridor. 

Fox watched him go, his face grim and resolved. 

* * *

**THREE**

Walter was already home by the time Fox arrived. He had been summoned to his boss's office earlier that day. 

The older man had told him somewhat brusquely that he expected Fox at his apartment that evening for dinner. 

Fox's first instinct had been to refuse, but thought better of it, the threats that Walter had made, still very clear in his mind, he was beginning to realize that he was as trapped as Alex now. There might not be any nanocytes to control him, but the threat of losing the X Files was enough. He had lost the X Files once before, he could not bear the thought of that happening again. 

So Fox had readily agreed, then had left the office, his mind racing, maybe there was something he could do, something to pull both him and Alex out of this mess...something. 

He had returned to his office and had waited until Scully had left to get coffee, then he had quickly used his cell phone to call Alex. 

Hearing the younger man's voice had made him feel a little better, as much as he did not want to admit it, Fox's failure to stand up to Walter that night had haunted him, he had needed to hear Alex again, to reassure himself more than anything else, that he had not been completely defeated by Walter, not yet anyway. No there were still some cards left to play, and to hell with Spender's warning. 

He knocked on the door and Walter opened it, ushering the younger man inside the apartment. 

Fox glanced over at Alex, who was standing near the couch, their eyes met briefly, then Alex looked away. 

Fox noted how pale and drawn Alex looked, his normally vivid green eyes were smudged with shadows obviously from lack of sleep. 

"I'm glad you could make it Fox." Walter said cheerfully, the perfect host as he laid his arm possessively around Fox's shoulders. 

Fox looked up at the bigger man, his face expressionless. "Did I have a choice?" He asked. 

"None whatsoever." Walter replied. He looked over at Alex, who was watching them both now. 

"Come over here Alex and say hello to our guest." 

Alex walked over to where both the other men were standing, he put his hand out towards Fox, only to have it caught in Walter's larger one. 

"Uh huh, no touching Alex." He chided the younger man. "Only I can do that." 

With that, he turned and kissed Fox full on the mouth, feeling the younger man respond to the kiss ardently. 

His dear sweet Fox, always the sensualist, no matter how disgusted he was by what Walter was doing, no matter how wrong he thought it all, he still had no control over his sexual needs, his desires. And right now, Walter had the feeling that Fox was finding the older man desirable indeed. 

Walter broke the kiss, smiling down at the now flushed face of Fox Mulder, reaching up to tenderly stroke the thick dark hair. 

Quickly, gathering his now flustered wits about him, Fox stepped away. Walter chuckled and turned to Alex, noting with satisfaction that the colour had risen in the other's man's face. 

"What's wrong Alex?" He asked gently. "Feeling left out?" He grabbed Alex by the back of the neck and dragged him into an embrace, plundering Alex's mouth, his mouth brutally bruising the younger man's lips. 

Alex gasped as his mouth was taken with such force, this was not a kiss so much as it was a rape. 

Finally Walter released him, his brown eyes dancing with laughter. Alex stumbled away, his hand to his bruised swollen lips, a soft sobbing noise breaking from him. 

"Walter." Fox hurried over to place a steadying hand on Alex's arm, trying to give the younger some comfort. He glared across at Walter, who was watching the little scene before him with amusement. 

"Don't you concern yourself about Alex." He said, taking Fox by the arm and gently pulling him away. 

"Why, Walter?" Fox asked as he pulled himself out of the older man's grasp. "Why are you doing this?" 

Walter regarded his agent for a moment, then replied. "Because I can, that's why." 

"No." Fox took a step forward, his eyes flashing. "No, this is not you Walter, this... keeping Alex a prisoner here, torturing him, this is not the Walter Skinner that I know, the kind decent honest man. The man that put his ass on the line for Scully and myself time and time again. This is not the man that I have come to know, that I have come to respect." 

He took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on the older man's steadily. 

"I believe we have gone through all this before." Walter replied quietly. 

"I just need to understand Walter, that's all." Fox replied. "I just need to know why?" 

"Very well." Walter replied. "I'll tell you Fox, and tell you why." 

He looked over at both the younger men standing before him close together, as if seeking comfort and strength from each other. A sweet sight indeed, and something he could use to his advantage. 

"You are right about one thing Fox, I have put my ass on the line for both you and Scully, time and time again, I have done it because I believed in what you were doing, I believed in your search for the truth. To the point where I have been shot, infected with nanocytes and blackmailed. I have been forced to cover up the crimes of other men and I have been made to lay all my principles aside...and for what?" 

He sighed and shook his head. "All for nothing. These men continue to commit their crimes against humanity without fear of being caught and punished, nothing changes Fox, nothing ever changes and the only people that suffer are the ones like you and I." 

"That's not true Walter." Fox said quietly. "You can't just give up..." 

"Oh I haven't given up Fox." Walter replied with a smile. "I haven't given up, I have merely taken stock of my life, and I decided to make some...changes, that's all." 

"You have capitulated." Fox told him coldly. 

"No Fox, not capitulated." Walter replied. "But I am seeing things more clearly now, in fact, more clearly than I have ever seen anything before in my life." 

"What are you saying?" Fox asked, a sick feeling rising up inside him. "Are you saying that you have changed sides. Is that it. Are you working for Spender now?" 

Walter glanced at the furious man in front of him. "No Fox, I have not changed sides, and as for working for Spender...well we all work for him, the only difference being, that I have come to realize that now, and you haven't." 

"You son of a bitch." Fox's face reddened. "So that's it, things got a little tough and..." 

"What the hell do you know about tough Fox?" Walter replied, his voice low with anger now. 

Fox stopped dead, looking up at the other man, hazel eyes meeting hard brown ones. 

"What the hell would you know. Your wife wasn't killed, you did not get infected with those dammed nanocytes, you have not been blackmailed and forced to do Spender's dirty work, when it comes to tough...you know nothing." 

Fox lifted his head, his eyes cold and filled with anger. "Maybe not Walter, but at least I have what I believe in...have you?" 

"Maybe not." Walter replied with a grin. "But I have something even better now, something that I have been wanting for a long time now." 

"What's that?" The question came from Alex, who had been standing by silently, listening to the heated exchange. 

Walter's smile became almost predatory as he answered. "The both of you." 

* * *

**FOUR**

Fox lay awake, feeling the featherlight breath coming from the sable head resting on his chest.   
He glanced over to the other side of the bed, where Walter was sleeping, one arm thrown over Fox's waist. 

He sighed and glanced down at Alex's face, sweet and so achingly vulnerable in repose. 

He had promised to rescue Alex from Walter, he had told him that earlier that day on the phone, but in actual fact, there was nothing he could think of. No plan he could come up with. 

He could not go to Internal Affairs, or to the Director, Walter was right, he was Spooky Mulder, the freak who chased UFO's and believed in vampires and flukemen and werewolves. He doubted that even Scully would believe him if he were to tell her what was going on. 

The truth of it was, there was no where he could turn, so what was he going to do, allow Alex and himself to be used like this simply because Walter was having some kind of crisis of faith? 

He closed his eyes, he was so tired, but sleep would not come. He had made Alex believe that he had some sort of plan to get them out of this shit, and in actual fact, he had nothing, somehow he had to get the palm pilot, but short of turning a gun on his superior, there was no way. 

These thoughts chased each other around in his head. *//There has to be some way out of this. Think Mulder...use that brilliant mind of yours.//* 

Suddenly Alex made a little moaning noise in his sleep. *//Probably a bad dream.//* Fox thought. 

He tightened his arms around the younger man, and Alex soon settled down once more, snuggling his head against Fox chest, seeking comfort, even in his sleep. 

How could he help Alex and not have his own career and life ruined in the meantime? Suddenly Fox's eyes widened. 

A devil's pact, that what he had told Walter, when the older man had told him of his little arrangement with Spender. 

Fox's lips suddenly curved in a smile. 

*//Well Walter, you are not the only one that can make deals with the devil.//* He thought, the possibilities racing through his head. *//You are not the only one that can make a bargain for someone's soul.//* 

Gradually he felt sleep overtake him and he closed his eyes...finally there might be a way out of this nightmare. Maybe. 

**END OF PART FIVE**

* * *

* * *

Part Six  


**ONE**

Scully glanced up from the file that she had been reading, over to her partner seated behind his desk. 

He had been acting strangely all day, distant and preoccupied, well more distant and preoccupied then normal anyway. 

Several times she had tried to draw him into a conversation, only to be absently rebuffed. 

Finally she had given up, gong back to the reports that she had been reading. 

Mulder sat, leaning back in his chair, his eyes distant, staring out into some middle distance, Scully had never seen him like this, not even when they were in the middle of a really difficult case. 

Finally she stood up, pushing the paperwork to one side. "I'm going to grab something for lunch, do you want me to bring you something back?" 

"Uh, what?" He glanced up at her. "Oh, no thanks Scully." He replied absently. 

With an impatient shake of her head, she left the basement office, closing the door behind her. 

Fox watched her leave, then slowly he reached over to his phone, picking it up, he called a number. 

He waited until the phone on the other end of the line was picked up. A voice answered. 

Fox spoke into the phone. "I need a number." He quickly explained what he wanted. 

He listened for a moment, then reached over to grab his notepad and a pen. Quickly he jotted the number down, then satisfied, hung the phone back up again. 

By the time Scully returned to the office with her ham and cheese salad and coffee, Fox had already left.  


* * *

**TWO**

Fox sat on the leather couch, waiting. He had placed an X on the window and turned the desk lamp on it so that it shone out onto the street. 

He had made the phone call, now all he had to do was sit and wait. 

He had started to doze off, when there was a knock at the door, quickly he walked over and pull it open. 

"Agent Mulder." 

Fox stepped back, allowing Spender to enter the small apartment, he looked around, his cool pale eyes taking everything in. 

"You wanted to see me Agent Mulder." He said, it was not a question. Fox nodded and indicated towards a chair. 

Wordlessly Spender sat, watching as Fox Mulder, seated himself on the couch. 

"Now Agent Mulder, it would seem that you have something that you wish to discuss with me." 

"Skinner and Krycek." Fox replied. "Something needs to be done, now." 

Spender smiled, his pale eyes remaining cold, appraising the younger man sitting opposite. 

"I told you Agent Mulder, it's none of your concern, stay out of it." 

"That's where you are wrong." Fox replied evenly. "It's every bit my concern, I have been dragged into it, so now, what are we going to do about it?" 

Spender chuckled. "My dear young man, there's nothing that 'we' are going to do about it at all. After all, I thought that you would be pleased, seeing Krycek getting what he deserves, and you must admit, this side of Skinner...well who would have thought." 

Spender chuckled as he pulled a packet of Morleys out of his coat pocket, pausing to light one. 

"You know, if I had thought that Mr Skinner was capable of all this, I would have tried to recruit him myself. I always suspected that Mr Skinner was a man of, shall we say...interesting tastes." 

Fox looked at the older man for a moment, then leaned forward in his chair. 

"You are doing this merely to punish Alex, right?" He asked. 

"Alex stole some things from me, and this is not the first time that this has happened." Spender replied quietly. 

"I decided to choose a more, novel way of punishing him. It seems to have worked." 

"So that's what this is all about." Fox replied. "Punishing Alex." 

"That's correct, yes." Spender was regarding the younger man with curiosity now. 

Fox nodded, just as he thought. He glanced up at Spender, his eyes sharp and canny. 

"What if I were to offer you a better deal?" 

"What?" Spender replied, amused. "Tell me what would you have that could possibly interest me?" 

Fox returned his smile and began to speak. 

* * *

**THREE**

Walter looked up at the knock on his office door. 

"Come in." He called. 

The door opened and Fox entered the office, closing the door behind him. Walter noticed that he had not brought Scully with him, he was alone. 

"Yes Fox, what can do for you?" The older man asked, sitting back in his chair. 

Fox seated himself in the chair in front of Walter's desk. 

"Walter." He began. "I want to talk to you about Alex." 

"I see." Walter replied. "Fox, we have been through all this, I have told you..." 

"I am just trying one more time to appeal to your...your better nature." Fox replied. 

At that Walter laughed. "Better nature?" He cocked an eyebrow at his agent. "Fox, right now, I don't have a better nature." 

Fox drew a deep breath then plunged in, this was his last ditch effort to try and save Alex once and for all...and himself. 

"Walter, I know that you more than anyone has the right to want revenge against Alex, for everything that he has done." Fox said, striving to keep his voice steady and calm. 

"Both don't you think that enough's enough. Hasn't he suffered for what he has done?" 

Walter tossed the pen that he had been holding onto the polished surface of the desk. 

"No." He replied. "No, he hasn't Fox, he hasn't suffered nearly enough, he will never suffer enough as far as I am concerned. That little rat bastard is getting everything that he deserves, and as for me, well, let's just say that he is making me very happy right now." 

"And if I ask you to stop?" Fox asked him. Walter smiled coolly. 

"You know the answer to that." He replied simply. 

"And if I do anything to try and help Alex...?" 

Walter shrugged. "You know the answer to that as well." 

Fox nodded thoughtfully. "Well that's that then." 

"I guess so." Walter said. "But look at it this way Fox, think of the fun that we are going to have with Alex." He stood up and walked around his desk to where Fox was still sitting. 

"Look at all the things we are going to be able to do Fox." He lifted the smaller man out of the chair, standing him up to face him. 

He leaned down slightly to kiss Fox deeply. Fox returned the kiss, that familiar warm thrill shooting through him. 

Damn, but the Assistant Director was a desirable man. Fox finally broke the kiss, stepping away from him. 

"Okay Walter." He said huskily. "You win, I guess there's nothing that I can do to change your mind." 

"Nothing at all." Walter said, his voice a satisfied purr. 

Fox turned to leave the office, when Walter called from behind. "I'll be expecting you at my apartment tonight Fox, let's make it for dinner shall we?" 

Fox stopped, his hand resting on the doorknob. "And if I refuse?" 

Walter smile turned into a grin. "You won't refuse Fox, you can't. I guess I own you as much as I own Alex. Lucky me huh?" 

"Yeah." Fox replied as he opened the door. "Lucky you." 

* * *

**FOUR**

Walter arrived home a little later then usual. He had gotten caught up in a late meeting with Kersh that had seemed like it was going to on forever. 

Finally he had managed to make his escape, and had left the office building to come straight home. 

Whistling he rode the elevator up to the seventeenth floor, he was in a particularly good mood this evening. And why not, he had a very interesting line up of entertainment for tonight. Namely featuring a certain ex-assassin and his favourite FBI agent. 

*//Who would have thought it possible.//* He thought with smug self satisfaction. *// A middle aged bureaucrat like me ending up with two gorgeous young men like Alex and Fox.//* 

He chuckled to himself, he was giving Alex what he just deserved and Fox kind of got thrown in, into the bargain. Life did not get any better than this. And all because Spender had gotten so pissed of with Alex. 

*//Revenge and pleasure, that's what made life so worth while.//* 

Humming a tune softly under his breath, he walked over to his front door and opened it. 

Fox had already arrived. He and Alex were deep in conversation, they started up almost guiltily as Walter walked into the neat living room. 

He placed his briefcase down onto the floor and walked over to where they were both sitting. 

He bent to kiss Fox's lips, gratified to see the younger man obediently lift his head up to allow himself to be kissed. 

*//He's finally learning who's in charge around here.//* Walter thought, pleased. Then he turned to Alex. 

"Come here boy." He said it indulgently, as though talking to a beloved pet dog. 

Alex stood up and moved over to Walter, his green eyes shining, he looked happier than he had in days. 

Walter kissed him as well, then slapped him lightly on the butt. 

"Well boys, I think some dinner is in order, and then some recreation. How does that sound?" 

"Sounds great Walter." Fox replied easily, he and Alex shared a glance. "I think that you are going to find that Alex and I have some really...interestng entertainment in store for you tonight." 

"Good." Walter replied. He looked at them both. "I'm glad to see that you have both decided to stop fighting me. Things are going to be so much easier now that you have both accepted your fates." 

"And our fates being?" Alex asked, his voice soft. 

"Your fates being that you both belong to me." Walter replied. "Now, I am going to shower and get into some comfortable clothes while..." 

Suddenly he stopped, feeling a slight prick in the back of his spine, he spun around, glaring at Fox, confused. "What the..." 

Fox stepped away form the bigger man, holding up a small metal device, a horribly familiar one. 

Walter stared at it, it looked like the device that was used to... he stared at Fox, stunned as a dreadful tingling stared through his body causing him to start trembling. 

"What the fuck did you do?" He asked through numb lips. 

"The only thing I could do." Fox replied, his voice calm. "I have just infected you with the new improved nanocytes, the same ones that Alex were infected with." 

"What?" He stared wildly from Fox to Alex and back again, his face draining of all colour. 

"But how...?" 

Fox's lips quirked up in a grim smile. "You aren't the only one that can make deals with the devil Walter." He replied quietly. "I contacted Spender, Alex here told me how to get hold of him. It wasn't easy, but I managed. I told him that I wanted to make deal...a new deal regarding Alex. He agreed. Simple as that." 

"A new deal." Walter sagged, then sat heavily down, he could not believe what was happening. "What new deal?" 

"Simple." Fox replied, he watched as Walter's shoulder's had begun to twitch, the nanocytes were quickly dispersing themselves into his system now, very efficient these little buggers were. 

"The deal was this." He crouched down so he was eye level with the pale sweating older man. 

"I back off on my investigations for a while, and Alex returns what he stole. That's all there is too it. Alex called the Smoking Man and told him where he could find the discs and the files that he took, and I have promised back off on certain lines of investigation." 

Walter shook his head wildly. "No, no...you can't." Suddenly enraged, he leapt to his feet, scrabbling in his coat pocket for the palm pilot. He pointed it at Alex, who merely smiled. 

"Don't bother Walter." Fox said quietly. "Part of the deal was giving Alex the antidote to flush the nanocytes out of his system. He's clean. You press that button and you activate the ones in your own body." 

"No!" Walter's cry was anguished. "Goddamn you Fox." He went to lunge at the younger man, but stopped. A palm pilot, identical to the one he was holding had appeared as if by magic in Fox's hand. 

"Don't make me Walter." He said, his voice almost sad. "Please." 

Walter stopped, staring at Fox. "You betrayed me." He whispered. "You betrayed me." 

"No." Fox snapped back. "You betrayed me Walter, you betrayed me when you threatened to take the X Files away from me, when you threatened to have Scully transferred, when you threatened my entire career. You left me no choice Walter. No choice at all." 

Walter opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. Finally he said. "What do you want from me?" 

Fox smiled, regarding the defeated older man in front of him. "Things are going to change around here Walter." He told him. 

"That's right." Alex spoke up, his face filled with grim satisfaction, he wrapped his arms around Fox's slender waist. 

"First of all Walter, you are going to take early retirement, this is what Spender wants actually, he wants you to retire and told him that you would." 

"No." Walter said, eyes widening. "Please..." 

But Fox continued implacably. "You will get your full pension, your severance pay, everything that you are entitled to. And I am going to move in here with you and Alex. His lips quirked up. 

"I always wanted to live in a condo." He added, looking around the neat well furnished living room. 

"So did I." Alex replied with a chuckle. Fox smiled and kissed the younger man on the cheek with real affection. 

Suddenly Walter leaned forward head in his hands, what had happened, how had his ruination come about this quickly? He shuddered, feeling the tingle as the nanocytes familiarized themselves in his body. 

Taking pity on then older man, Fox knelt down and took his hands away from his face. Walter stared at him with red rimmed eyes. 

"Why Fox?" He whispered hoarsely. 

"Because you left me no other choice, that's why." He replied gently, then leaned forward to kiss Walter tenderly. "I gave you one last chance today, in your office, and you made it very clear that you were not going to relent. You've bought this down on yourself Walter, those that live by the sword, die by the sword." 

Walter looked past Fox, straight into Alex's green eyes. "I suppose you'll want to exact your revenge." He replied bitterly. "Now that Fox has given you a means to do it." 

Alex smiled down at the Walter, the other man had looked as though he had aged ten years. 

"No Walter, no revenge. I think we've already been down at road once to often. But things are going to change around here." 

"That's right." Fox said gently as he reached up to stroke the top of Walter's head. "Things are going to change around here." 

* * *

**FIVE**

Fox sat on the couch, tenderly kissing Alex, every now and again he would place a morsel of food into the younger man's mouth. Watching with a grin as Alex licked Fox's fingers, the pink tip of his tongue flicking over his skin provocatively. 

Suddenly Alex's head arched back a little as a tiny sound of pleasure escaped the younger man's mouth. 

Fox looked down at the top of Walter's bald head as the older man first pleasured Alex's erect cock with his mouth, then he turned his attention onto Fox's own hardened penis. 

Walter knelt on the floor in front of them, naked, sucking them both off in turn. Closing his eyes, Fox settled back, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Walter's hot hungry mouth wrapped around his shaft. 

It had not been easy at first, Walter had struggled and protested every inch of the way, resisting his training in pleasuring both Fox and Alex, but the nanocytes and an expertly wielded strap soon had the older man learning what his new place in the greater scheme of things were. 

Shortly the younger men would take him into the bedroom where they would take turns plunging themselves into the tight hot little asshole, feeling the bigger body of the older man writhe underneath them. 

*//Deals with the devil.//* Fox thought to himself, then looked across at the aroused flushed face of his sweet young lover. Alex gave him a shining eyes smile. *//Sometimes dealing with the devil does have it's advantages.//* 

* * *

**SIX**

Spender sat on the chair behind the plain walnut desk, listening to everything that was being said in the AD's living room. He was glad that he had the foresight to have a bug planted in Skinner's apartment, it had been there for several months now. 

Everything had worked out quite well, he congratulated himself, even better than he had hoped in fact. 

He had always known about Walter Skinner's rather unusual sexual tastes and he had always suspected the older man's attraction towards a certain young and very handsome FBI agent. 

When he had first made his offer to Walter, he had not been sure that the other man would take it, but Walter was only human after all and the change to revenge himself against his enemy Alex Krycek had simply been to tempting to pass up. 

But then the older man had gotten greedy, forcing Fox Mulder into his little games. Spender sat back in the chair, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. 

Mulder's chance meeting with Alex that fateful night at the bar could not had gone better if it had been planned, and Spender dropping that little bombshell in Walter's lap had worked beautifully. 

Oh yes, he had played all of them right down the line, right down to knowing that Fox's sense of fair play would be outraged by what Walter was doing, and by the fact that Fox was attracted to the former assassin. 

Not a lot escaped CGB Spender. He listened now to the obvious sounds of passion coming from the apartment. His smile turned into a grin. 

Forcing Skinner into early retirement was his idea, Spender had been looking for a way for some time now to remove Skinner form the Bureau and replace him with someone a little more... agreeable to his ideas. 

Yes Walter would certainly find retirement interesting, especially with Fox and Alex now being able to take hold of the reins. He had only made one sacrifice, having to give Fox the antidote for Alex, but what the hell, small sacrifices had to be made from time to time, and he had gotten his discs and files back, and he'd had the satisfaction of seeing Alex punished. If only briefly. 

No, things were just fine, as far as he was concerned. He lit a cigarette, watching the smoke swirl around his head. 

*//Turnabout is fair play Mr Skinner.//* Spender thought with a chuckle. *//As you are just beginning to realize.//* 

**THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
